The present disclosure relates to a receiver, reception method and program, and more particularly, to a receiver, reception method and program for efficiently processing control information attached to data.
When transmitting moving image data such as moving images of a program, the transmitting device of a digital satellite broadcasting system codes the moving image data according to a coding scheme such as MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) and performs error correction coding on the data before transmission. Transmission and multiplexing information called TMCC (Transmission and Multiplexing Configuration Control) information is attached to moving image data. TMCC information includes transmission parameters.
TMCC information is necessary for a receiving device such as television receiver or PDA with television functionality to demodulate and reproduce the received data. For example, the receiving device stores the decoded TMCC information and reads this data in a single operation for reference when necessary.